Total drama life
by glitterglamgurl
Summary: Be taken into the life of these awsome, crazy teens!
1. Chapter 1

*OVER AT HEATHERS HOUSE*

"And THEN..." Heather said as she was quickly interrupted by  
Lindsay.

"Guess what, Beth! Last week I bought this TOTALLY hot  
nail polish for only twenty bucks! It was supposed to be  
like a hundred cuz its fabiline brand."

"Ohmuhgawsh!" Beth said through her retainer as Lindsay  
pulled out the nail polish from her pocket.

"Lindsay, Beth, shut it! I was telling a story!"

"Oh, sorry..." Lindsay looked at the floor she was sitting on.

"Yeah, im sorry." Beth apoligized.

"Good. Soooo...anyways, Alejondro than kissed me right  
there infront of everyone! Elch! I know it appeared I was  
kissing him back but...ME? Kissing AleJERKdro and LIKING it?  
I dont think so. I was just trying to be nice. I can't help  
he wants me but i SERIOULSY dont like him. It was JUST  
outta genorosity"

Lindsay and Beth started gigling.

"Hey, I can sometimes just decide to be nice!"  
Heather squinted at the two as they kept gigling.

*OVER AT COURTNEYS HOUSE*

"Hey, guys, tommorow do you wanna go to the beach? I can  
try to teach you guys how to surf some MAJOR waves!"  
Bridgette suggested.

"Nah...i'm not really into the beach but how about some  
art lessons? I'd love to do that." Gwen smiled.

"How about me ANNND Gwen show you and bridgette how to dye  
your hair?" Zoey asked Courtney.

"No thanks, i'll stick to drawing lessons." Gwen said.

"Yeah, im perfectly fine with my BROWN hair." Courtney said  
annoyed.

"And anyways, no ones teaching ANYTHING tommorow, i've already  
made plans."

"To do what?" the girls asked.

"To go and shop for suits. You never know when you need one!"  
Courtney answered.

"Alright! I need some new swim suits. I need to finish my  
collection." Bridgette cheered.

"Not SWIM suits! Bussiness suits! You never know when  
you need to go to the court house. I've been three times  
this week!" Courtney spoke.

The girls looked at each other in complete silence until  
Gwen decided to speak.

"Actually..I..umm...Have to go to my grandmas house for  
breakfast tommrow." Gwen lied.

"Umm...I have to pick more hair flowers!" Zoey added.

"I have to...do some things...at the thing a ma ding...ring..."  
Bridgette than smiled really huge, ear to ear, knowing  
what she said made exactly no sense.

"Ugh, fine. lets go to the mall. is that ok with you?"

The girls cheered while Courtney crosed her arms and  
rolled her eyes.

*OVER AT HEATHERS HOUSE*

"Ok, so the plan for tommorow- Mall shopping. I need you  
guys to give me some money for the trip because I cant  
waste my OWN on materialistic things."

"Dont you mean LOAN you money?" Lindsay asked as she  
scratched her head.

"Sure, except you pay me and I never pay you back."

Lindsay looked puzzled until she got what Heather said.

"OOOOHHHH, ok!" She said in a very bubbly tone.

"Now time for beauty sleep. Espiecally you, Beth."  
Heather said as she eyed Beth head to toe.

"You really need it."

Beth frowned and slipped into her sleeping bag  
next to the king sized bed.

Lindsay pulled her bag next to Beth's and layed down.

Heather slowly slided into bed and under the covers  
as she closed her eyes gently.

There was lots of silence. Wayyy too silent. Silent like  
when the shy kid cusses out the principal right in front  
of everybody.

Lindsay was starting to get uncomfortable so she finally  
decided to break the silence.

"Hey, can me and Beth come and sleep up there? The floor is  
KILLING my back." Lindsay said, sitting up and rubbing her  
lower back.

"No way! theres barely any room up here! Plus...just deal  
wth it. Beth is sleeping like a puppy so, yeah. Night."  
Heather said as she started to drift off to sleep.

Lindsay sighed and turned away from the bed.

THE END OF CHAPTER ONE  
what did you think about it? leave it in the reviews!  
and thatguyeverybodyhates, diffenatly feel free to  
leave some helpful advice! thanks for reading  
you guys, love you all!


	2. total drama life chapter 2

*OVER AT COURTNEYS HOUSE*

"rise and shine!" Courtney yelled as she streched, just getting  
outta bed.

"unnnnn...its only..." Gwen looked at her phone.  
"eleven in the morning..." She said through her yawns.

"Yeah, im still really tired. we went to bed pretty  
late last night." Bridgette spoke as she sat up.

"Well...Fine. sleep for another thirty minutes, but after  
that, we are going to get ready for the mall."

"yaayyy!" the girls cheered, not very enthusiastic, and  
layed back down.

Courtney didnt wanna be just watching them sleep so she  
decided to see if Zoey would go ahead and wake up.

"Zoey? Zoooeeeyyyy?" Courtney wispered as she started  
shaking her.

It took a minute, but Zoey finally came to.

"oooohh..." Zoey yawned.

"Oh, hey Courtney...what time is...Oh my gosh! It's  
eleven in the morning! Man, I sure did sleep late!"

"Wow, is it that late for you? when do you usually wake  
up?"

Zoey smiled. "Five am, but thats the time i went to sleep  
so that explains why i'm up so late. I would've been asleep  
for even later if you hadn't had woken me up. Thanks  
Court!" Zoey than got up and went into the bathroom  
in courtneys bedroom.

When she closed the door, Courtney just starred at the  
door.

"Why are these people my friends again?" She asked herself.

*OVER AT HEATHERS HOUSE*

"OMG! guess what? I just gotta text from Tyler! He's gunna  
be at the mall and asked if i wanna join him!" Lindsay  
sqealed as she was looking down at her phone, wide eyed.

"Wow, thats totally cool! can i come with you guys?" Beth  
asked.

"No and no. Its not "totally cool" and you guys are going with ME  
to the mall. remember our plans?" Heather turned from the  
mirror to frown at the two girls.

"Oh, how about you come with us?" Lindsay suggested.

"No way! Tylers a bozo anyways. He is not the perfect guy so  
why are you with him? Hes sooo annoying too."

Lindsay was not too happy to hear heathers opinion.

"Hey, its my choice who i date, you know. I am an independant  
girl and-"

"Not if you want me to help you in the next season of  
total drama."

Lindsay sighed. She backed down buuuut Beth stood up.

"Why should she let you control her life? not like you  
helped her in the past seasons, back stabbing her AND ME and you  
ALWAYS say it wont happen again but it ALWAYS does! Now,  
you can let us be who we are and do what  
we want or you can do things  
YOURSELF."

"Wait, but-"

Beth looked  
at Lindsay and made the signal for Lindsay to shut up.  
Beth crossed her arms and waited for Heather to  
agree.

"NO WAY! I AM THE BOSS OF YOU TWO! YOU GUYS AREN'T SMART  
ENOUGH TO BE WHO YOU ARE! YOU DONT HAVE THE MIND TO BE  
INDEPENDENT, SO YOU NEED ME!"  
Heather yelled in Beths face.

"You know what? I might not be the sharpest eye liner in  
the beauty solon but I CAN be me and not your little...  
Puppy dog! Goodbye!" Lindsay yelled as she and Beth packed  
up their things and started walking out the door to leave.

"Bye, HEATHER!" Beth laughed as they both started walking down  
the street, eventually finding a taxi and jumping in.

"Fine! I dont need you two! I..." Heather ploped down on her  
plush carpet.

" Am such a loser..." She completed her own sentence and  
face palmed herself.

*TWO HOURS LATER*

"Ok, so you guys wanna go to the skate shop? Geoff just gotta  
job there and I wanna see if hes still on his shift." Bridgette  
suggested.

"Ugh, so you two can make-out for the whole time we're here?  
no way. Lets go visit Duncan instead at the tattoo and  
piercing place, whatever its called."

"Courtney, u mean 'Punks R us?' That place is kinda scary..."

"I think we should go, i love that store." Gwen said, pulling  
on Courtney's arm, dragging her along.

"C'mon guys!" Gwen yelled out to Zoey and Bridgette.

"Thats ok, we'll shop somewhere near here." Zoey replied.

"Yeah, Lets go Zoe."

The girls walked into the animal store.

"Awww! This puppy is so cute!" Zoey put her face to the glass.

"Get your face away from that ma'am, we dont need germs  
on the glass." A blonde woman said as she was pouring  
basically a whole thing of hand sanitizer on her hand.

She than went and scolded her co-worker about not spraying  
down the place. The two girls looked at the pale-skinned  
woman.

"What a germaphobe." Bridgette comented.

"I know, right?"

The girls decided to leave and they walked to a wierd looking  
shop. It had some wierd statues of something like  
gurus meditating. Zoey and Bridge were curious so they went  
and checked it out.

There was a door to the shop, so that was wierd to them.  
I mean, who has a door in a shop at the mall?

When they opened the door and  
walked in, there was a girl with long, pale blonde  
hair. She was turned, it appeared she was cleaning a statue.

When the door closed, the bell on it rung really gently.  
The girl turned.

"Dawn?" Zoey said, starring at her.

"Hi, Zoey. Hows it going with Mike?"

"Its going great. How have you been?"

"Just fine. I started this shop yesterday to make people  
more aware of meditation and relaxation. You guys should  
think of meditating at least five times an hour. It leads  
to a healthy life style."

The two girls looked at eachother and looked back at Dawn.

"Thats ok." Bridgette responded.

"So, i haven't met you but i have seen some of your apperances  
in total drama." Dawn said as she leaned on her counter.

"Yeah, i saw you in total drama:revenge of the island.  
That was a good series. Im sorry you got eliminated fourth  
place."

"Oh, im glad i did!"

"huh?"

"Well, it made me aware that that money for those animals  
and mother earth isnt important. its the love and care that  
counts. plus, that game was filled with too much greed in  
my taste." Dawn spoke as she turned back to clean her  
statue.

"Wanna buy anything?" she asked.

Zoey looked around until she found a pink choker with the  
words,"Love your M.E"

"Hey, whats 'M.E' mean?" Zoe asked as she showed Dawn the  
choker.

"Mother earth silly!" Dawn smiled and asked if she  
wanted it.

"Sure, how much?"

"twenty-five dollars please."

Zoey turned back to Bridgette and made a face as if she  
was screaming and turned back to the light haired girl.

"Gladly." Zoey pulled five ones and a twenty out of  
her pocket. She put it on the counter and walked out fastly.

"Want anything else?" Dawn asked loudly before the girls  
could get out of hearing range.

"No thanks!" Zoey yelled back as they both speed walked  
away.

Hey, this is the end of this chapter! Whose personality  
do you think im hitting spot on and who am i not doing  
so great on? gimme some comments, if you put some  
rude stuff on here i'll just ignore you cuz i dont  
have time for low class hatahs! ok, thanks for viewing,  
love you all! i put up a new chapter every week!


End file.
